Daughter of Duel Monsters
by deathgeonous
Summary: Seto Kaiba has a strange dream one night, which changes his life and leads him to fatherhood.A next gen story with a few twists. No GX though.


AN: I thought I'd try my hands at a Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fic. I had the sudden urge to do so. I'll return to my other Fan Fic's soon though, don't worry. This is a Next Generation Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fic, with a few interesting twists. The biggest one though, I have not gotten to, it will be in the second chapter, but I think it's very obvious, but it has an even more obvious red herring to distract you from the truth. This story will have lots of dueling in it, but even more story content in it. The three main new characters, Valerie, Sakura and Kim use my own decks by the way. Every one else is using either decks I've seen in tournaments, my friends decks, or decks I've found on the web. I have full deck lists for every main character, and deck lists for secondary characters, and even deck lists for one time show-ups. The Duels in this Fic will be according to the real Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game rules. That means 8000 Life Points, Tributing and all that good stuff. And this story takes place in the future of the original Yu-Gi-Oh story line, and GX did not and will not happen in this story, but the cards from GX are in this story.

Summery: Seto Kaiba has a strange dream one night, which changes his life and leads him to fatherhood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own any fictional person place or thing used in this story. I do not own any real person place or thing used in this story. I do own all original person places and things used in this story, as well as the story it's self though.

DAUGHTER OF DUEL MONSTERS

CHAPTER ONE

WHAT DREAMS MAY BRING

Kaiba Mansion: Very late at night

Seto Kaiba had had a hard day. When you're the eighteen year old CEO of two major corporations, and trying to meld them into a single corporation, for you, every day is a hard day. "I'll be so glad when Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions are finally a single company. Maybe then I can get some serious dueling in." Seto said as he flopped down onto his bed, utterly exhausted. "And maybe I'd be able to get some sleep as well. Sleep would be real nice"

Seto was asleep within moments of that proclamation, and had fallen deeply asleep. That night he had a very strange dream. He was in the middle of a white void. All around him, in an endless stretch into eternity, was nothing but white.

Looking around himself, Seto raised an eyebrow and casually asked "Why do I get the feeling I'm in very big trouble?"

"You are in no trouble Seto Kaiba. I have just brought you here, to this plane, to talk to you." Turning around Seto came face to face with the Dark Magician Girl.

Sighing heavily, Seto asked in a resigned voice "Don't you usually bug Yugi like this? Why are you now coming to me?"

Surprised the Dark Magician Girl asked "What? No, this must be a dream? No, you're not real? No, you can't be real? No form of any denial?"

Laughing Seto explained. "I'm not as dense to the reality of the situation I have found myself in as I pretend to be. I just act like it's all not real to give me an edge. They tend to think I'm not a true threat if I don't believe in the truth of what's going on. Please, I would have to be an idiot not to know what truly has been going on, and I can assure you, I am anything but an idiot." He told the Dark Magician Girl, while looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I can see how that would be true." The Dark Magician Girl admitted back to Seto. "Well, I called you here to ask you do something for me." The Dark Magician Girl told Seto.

"What?" Was all Seto asked.

"I need you to adopt a certain child. A baby girl named Valerie that is currently at the St. Mary's orphanage in Domino City." The Dark Magician Girl told Seto.

"What!?! I'm Eighteen years old for crying out loud! And you want me to adopt a little girl? Why?" Seto yelled, thinking 'I'm not ready to raise a kid!'

"This little girl will be the key to saving your world in the future. I need you to raise her, and train her to be the best duelist your world has ever seen. She'll need to be to save your world." The Dark Magician Girl told an irate Seto Kaiba.

"Great." Was all Seto said at first. Then after some thought he said "Fine, I'll do it. But why didn't you go to Yugi for this?" he asked curiously.

"Because of Yami. Yami is, not good with little children. And would be especially not suited to raise this particular child, due to her, unique heritage, I'm sorry to say." The Dark Magician Girl explained to Seto while frowning at some thought.

"Unique heritage you say? Is there some about this girl you're not telling me?" Seto asked the Dark Magician Girl.

"Yes." The Dark Magician Girl said flatly. "And I will not tell you what at this point in time. You may find out latter." Was all the Dark Magician Girl would tell Seto about it.

"Fine, fine." Seto said with another heavy sigh. "Tomorrow I'll go down to St. Mary's Orphanage and start the process of adopting this Valerie."

"Good." The Dark Magician Girl told Seto. Then with a wave of her left hand she said "Good bye Seto Kaiba. It is time for you to awake." And with that, white void around him disappeared, and he awoke in his bed.

Sitting up he muttered to himself "I knew, I just knew that sooner or latter I'd be utterly pulled in to the insanity that surrounds my life." Taking the phone from his bedside table, he dialed his new head butler Thomas and told him "Thomas get my car ready and tell my lawyers to meet me at the St. Mary's orphanage. I'm going to adopt a child today."

If Thomas had any surprise at his employer's sudden decision, he kept it to him self. With an emotionless voice Thomas said "Very well sir. It shall be done immediately." Thomas then waited to hear the click of the phone hanging up, before making the two calls.

Then Seto got up, and went to get dressed thinking 'I wonder how everyone will react to this?' and then he chuckled, glad to find some amusement in all this.

Domino High School: almost sixteen years later: Valerie's Classroom

It had been almost sixteen years since Seto Kaiba had adopted Valerie and made her Valerie Kaiba. In fact it had been fifteen years, eight months, one week and three days. Tomorrow was her sixteenth birthday, and she was really looking forward to her birthday party tomorrow.

She was talking with her two friends Sakura and Kim. She had met them through her father, as they were they were the twin daughters of one of her dad's two closest friends, Joey and Mai Wheeler. They looked just like Mai did at their age. Not only did they look like Mai, they acted like her at times as well. In fact Mai was known to ask when exasperated by their antics, 'Did I really have kids? Or was I just cloned when I wasn't looking?'

She had another friend named Akira who was the son of another set of her dad's close friends, Yugi and Tea Muto. He was a short kid, but not as short as his dad at that age, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't in her class though, being two years younger then her, rather than two months of age difference with Sakura and Kim. They were actually the older ones as well. It was widely joked that their parents' wedding was of the shotgun verity, although just who was holding the shotgun at the wedding was a mystery, seeing as they both had parents who cared nothing for them. Sakura and Kim had never met any of their grandparents, due to their parents forbidding their parents from ever meeting them, out of fear of the same emotional abuse that happened to them.

Those three were unfortunately her only friends, as many did not like Valerie due to jealousy. She was pretty with long, waist length reddish blond hair and green eyes and a constant, natural tan. She was a great Duelist as well, being at the top of the Children's Duelist League, and anyone who watched that League thought she'd do very well in the Adult League when she was eligible to enter it, which was tomorrow, when she met the age requirement of sixteen. And to top it all off was the fact she was filthy stinking rich. No she did not have very many friends. But the three she had were very good ones.

Valerie was just taking and laughing with her friends after class in the class room, waiting for her driver to pick her up. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" Valerie said to her two friends. "Dad said he was making it an all day thing with you guy's and your parents! So remember to tell them, be at my house at eight in the morning! We're going to have so much fun!" she exclaimed.

"Really? And does your dad have planed?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"I don't know. All I do know is he said he came up with a new type of tournament style that he wants to run by you're and Akira's Dad's. He said something about how they both were in a similar type of mach a long time ago and wanted their input on it. And he said since I was going to eligible to play in it, I could help in the demonstration with you're dad and Yugi!" Valerie said excitedly. "He also wanted to know what you think of it, because you'll be eligible for it too! Oh and he also wants to know what your mom and Akira's think of it as well. Supposedly we're all going to try it out tomorrow, since he said it needs an even number of Duelists and we'll have eight. Well nine really if you count Akira, but dad said he doesn't count since he's not eligible for this kind of play yet. Dad said before he let the kids at it, he wanted it to be out in the Adult League for at least a season.

"That's great!" Kim told Valerie excitedly, looking forward to testing out a new way to Duel. "He or you got anything else planned?" she asked eagerly.

"I really don't know." Valerie said "He said the entire day would be a surprise! I'm just happy that my birthday falls on a Saturday off this year." She said.

"Yeah." Sakura said. Then she said looking out the window. "Oh looks like your ride is here, and so is our Mom."

"Alright! See you guys tomorrow at eight then!" She exclaimed while grabbing her backpack.

Valerie was almost at the gates of the school, when she was approached by a fellow student and Duelist. He was the fifth ranked duelist in the Children's League, and while a bit of a jerk at times, he was always excruciatingly nice and polite to all his fellow Duelists and especially his opponents. That was how he was a slight jerk, by being just way, way, way too polite, but he didn't mean to be a jerk that way, it was just how he is, and those that understood that cut him some slack on his personality.

"Miss Kaiba." David Rishin called out.

"Sighing, Valerie turned around and asked, "Yes David?" she knew he hated being called Dave, it was always David for him, and she could respect that.

"I understand tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday. Let me offer my best wishes to you for your celebration you will undoubtedly be having tomorrow. As, of course, as of tomorrow you will no longer be eligible to have official duels with those of us still under the age of sixteen, I wish to challenge you to the last official duel I can for the next two and a half years. I will hopefully see you sometime after that in the adult league, but until then this is my last chance to duel you. So if you would be so kind as to do me the honor of Dueling you to in an official match?" David asked Valerie.

Valerie processed what it was he just said, condensing it to 'Happy Birthday. I want to Duel you for the last time I can for I few years in an official match. Please let me.'

After the long winded monologue from David ended and after Valerie had translated 'David Speak' in to 'Real Speak' she nodded and said "Sure I'd love to. Do you want to do it here, or did you have somewhere special in mind?" Valerie asked David.

"Here would be perfectly expectable." David said triggering his Duel disk to morph from being a rather large forearm bracelet, into its true form. Valerie did the same.

During this time Sakura and Kim had asked to stay and watch, while there mother Mai agreed, wishing to see Valerie in action before she joined the adult league when it started up again in four months. She rarely had had the time to watch her daughters Duel in that League, when they were still in it, what with her carrier as a professional Duelist in the Adult League, so she really didn't have time to watch Valerie. She only knew how she Dueled from what her Daughters had told her. She wanted to see this Duel for her self.

"Ok, ok, you can watch." Mai said. "But that's only because I want to see how she Duels as well ok?"

"Scoping out the new competition Mom?" Kim asked slyly.

"Yes." Was all Mai said.

The Duel had already started. David had started by putting a monster in face down defense position and two cards in the spell and trap zone. And at that point they had stopped talking and started to pay attention to the duel as David said "I end my turn."

Valerie drew her first card, raised then lowered an eyebrow, and then said "I sorry David, but I think I'll end this now." Both Mai and David raised an eyebrow in return at that. David because he knew she could do it, if she got a Godly opening hand, and it seems like she's saying she did, and Mai because it's very rare for first turn kills, anywhere, even in the lower rankings of the Children's League. And as this was the top ranking of the Children's League, it shouldn't happen that often.

"I'll begin by summoning Gemmi Elf in attack mode." Valerie waited for a response. Getting none, she continued. "I then play Magical Dimension, tributing my Gemmi Elf and bringing out the Dark Magician Girl in attack mode, while destroying your facedown monster." She waited for that to resolve, and to see if David had a response. He did not. "I then play Sage's Stone, bringing out a Dark Magician." She waited for a response, and getting none, she resolved the effect. "I play another Sage's Stone." She got her second Dark Magician. "I play another Sage's Stone." She said, bringing out her third Dark Magician. "I attack with the Dark Magician Girl" she said, dreading the thought of a Mirror Force. He activated nothing and lost two thousand life points. "I attack with the Dark Magician." Nothing happened and he lost two thousand five hundred life points. "I Attack with the Dark Magician." Another two thousand five hundred life points lost. "I attack with the Dark Magician." She said, somewhat expecting a Magic Cylinder or something else to stop her last monster at this point. It did not happen. Nothing did. So she hit him for another two thousand five hundred life points, overkilling him for an excess of one thousand five hundred life points.

"Good game." David said after the shock wore off.

"Yeah." Valerie said "I think that was my best opening hand ever." She admitted.

"That I can believe. Unfortunately my opening hand was not as good. Duel Monsters can be as much a game of luck as well as skill at times. Unfortunately for me, today you had plenty of both, while I only had some of one and none of the other. I wish you much success in the Adult League when it starts in a few months, and hope to face you in it as well when I get their as well. Good day." He finished with, turning around and walking away.

Valerie then turned around and found Sakura and Kim looking at their Mother and trying not to laugh as she stared wide eyed at Valerie.

Valerie then went over to them, wondering what was going on. "Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked.

"Oh we wanted to see you Duel, and Mom wanted to too. She wanted to scope out the new competition, seeing as she's never seen you Duel. I guess she got a little surprise." Kim said, continuing with "Even I was surprised, I've never seen you end a Duel that fast before."

"What can I say? It was an opening hand that I could only dream of before now. Although I would have been screwed if he had a Mirror Force down, and I was expecting at least one of those face down cards to be able to stop something." Valerie admitted.

Coming out of her slight surprise, Mai said "You should have. That was a very risky thing you did. Sure it worked, but like you said, a Mirror Force would have screwed you over. Can I ask you why you gambled everything on a first turn kill?" Mai then asked Valerie.

"Sometimes you need to take risks to win. I saw a possible way to end it on that turn and thought the risk was worth the reward." Valerie said.

"True. That's very true. Some time's you do have to take a few risks. I should know. But it's good to know you weighed the risk loss/gain ratio before you implemented you strategy. Risk taking for no reason will make you lose in the Adult League." Shaking her head, Mai sighed "While that was fun to watch, I got nothing out of it, for I didn't really get to see how you truly do. All I saw was you getting very lucky and the fact that you use a Spellcaster type deck. Although I wanted to ask you about that. Why Spellcasters? I mean that's one of your Father's least favorite deck types, so I would have thought when he started teaching you, he steer you away from them." Mai said and asked Valerie.

"Well he wasn't to keen on it when I built the deck, but when he saw my win ratio on his Dueling computer, he was all smiles. He may not like the deck type for him to play, but he likes winning, and saw that I could win a lot with this deck, so he was all for it then. He rather I win with what I like then lose with something he does." Valerie explained to Mai.

"Yeah, I can see that. Seto is big on winning in any way he can, so I can see him thinking the same for his Daughter. Well then, we'll see you tomorrow at your house. What time should we be there?" Mai asked.

"Eight AM. And bring you're decks. Dad said he was going to run a new style of tournament he was thinking of starting sometime by all of us." Valerie told Mai.

Mia got a gleam in her eye and said "A new tournament style? And I'll be getting a sneak peak? Be glad to." She said while smiling.

The three Wheelers said "See you tomorrow, bye." As one and then went towards Mai's car. Valerie then went to her driver's car.

"Sorry I took so long." She told Melissa, who was not only her driver, but the head of her personal servants and her main bodyguard. Yes, her father had a separate set of servants for Valerie.

"That's fine Miss. I was happy to wait. Very good job on the Duel, if I may say so." She said while holding open the back door for Valerie.

As she was getting in, Valerie said "That Duel was mostly won do to being lucky as hell."

"Ah, but like the boy said, at times the game is as much luck as skill." And Melissa should know, for one of Seto Kaiba's requirements for all his and his Daughters servants were that they play Duel Monsters. They didn't have to be League level players, but they did have to play to have knowledge of the game. Melissa was a League level player. In fact she was in the League as a lower mid ranked Duelist.

"Yeah I know." Valerie admitted.

Kaiba Mansion: Later in the day

After Valerie got home, she prepared her entry form for the Adult League. She was so absorbed in filling out all the paperwork, that she completely lost track of the time and also her surroundings, and after she sighed and yelled at the same time "Finished!" and swirled around on her desk's chair, she was surprised to find her Father sitting on her bed. With a surprised "EEP!" she then said/asked "Don't scare me like that Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Well for one, I came to take that paperwork. Two I wanted to tell you dinner will be ready in about," looking at the clock, her Father said "Five minuets now, according to the chief. And three I want to congratulate you on you're first first turn win. Mai called about it and then Melissa told me about it as well." He told his Daughter.

"Gee, I don't know why that Duel's I big deal. I just got a great opening hand and was lucky." She said.

"And that's why I wanted to talk to you. They say you're not happy with the luck." Her father told her while looking at her.

Sighing she said "I know. I just don't feel I earned the win with my skill, like I usually do." She told her father.

"I thought that might be the case." He said with a nod. Standing up, her father told her "Well let's go to dinner, and I'll explain how luck can be a Godsend to any Duelist at times. I'll tell you a few stories on how luck changed the outcome for some of the best Duelists I know, including me."

"Ok Dad." Valerie said getting up as well.

They had a nice dinner, and by the time she went to bed, she had a firm understanding that at times, it's better to be lucky than good, but over all, it's better to be good enough that you don't need to be lucky all the time.

That night, Valerie had a strange dream.

AN: In the next chapter Valerie makes some, interesting discoveries about herself. And please, no flames on the one-sidedness of the Duel Valerie was in. I doubt I'll ever write such a one-sided Duel again in this story. Originally I wasn't even going to write out that Duel, and just say she crushed him, but then I thought better of it. Well tell me how I did in a review if you have the time, and hopefully you'll like this enough to review and read the next chapter. Bye for now.


End file.
